PAPA LA MEJOR NIÑERA
by Em Gi love
Summary: Qué pasaría si un día en Konoha las madres de los shinobis de la siguiente generación se encontraran fuera de la aldea y los padres de los pequeños tuvieran que quedarse a cargo de ellos, cuidar alimentar y proteger a sus hijos será sencillo para los grandes héroes de la cuarta guerra, o terminaran suplicando que sus esposas regresen.


Era una hermosa tarde en la aldea de Konoha, todos los habitantes se encontraban realizando sus tareas cotidianas en perfecta tranquilidad cuando de pronto un fuerte grito se escuchó por todos lados logrando así desconcertar a muchos. -T sunade sama por favor no grite de esa forma o todos pensaran que algo malo sucede-le decía una muy apenada Shizune

-es que creo que realmente algo malo está ocurriendo conmigo-le contesto la rubia-no puedo creer que siendo tan temprano, y sin una sola gota de alcohol en mi sistema haya ganado un premio. -y no es cualquier premio princesa T sunade, es un pase para diez personas, a unos baños de aguas termales, por un día completo con todos los servicios pagados-le decía el encargado del local donde Tsunade probo su suerte con los dados.

-un pase para diez personas Tsunade sama que emoción-le dijo Shizune- ¿y a quien piensa invitar? -no lo sé-le contesto la rubia. -si me permite interferir Tsunade sama porque no invita a sus amigas después de todo solo será un día y siendo ninjas así no descuidaran su trabajo-le dijo el amable señor entregándole los boletos-además esos pases vencen en dos días.

-¿Qué? ¿dos días? -grito Shizune.

-lo que sucede es que nadie avía querido participar y esos boletos llevan meses en esta tienda, por favor Tsunade sama acepte los boletos y valla a descansar junto con sus amigas-le dijo el encargado. -si supongo que tiene razón-le contesto-gracias- y se alejaron del lugar rumbo a su casa para pensar a quien podría invitar, dos horas pasaron y la rubia aún no se movía de a silla donde estaba frente a la mesa, ni siquiera avía sido capaz de tomar su copa de sake que se hallaba servida sobre esta. - ¿T sunade se encuentra bien? -le pregunto preocupada Shizune.

-llevo horas aquí sentada y no soy capaz de encontrar a las suficientes personas para que me acompañen a las aguas termales

\- ¿en quién ha pensado? -en ti obviamente. -gracias Tsunade sama, ¿y en quien más? -nada mas- contesto a rubia provocando que Shizune casi tirara los platos que estaba acomodando. - "¿solo yo? cierto T sunade sama no tiene muchas amistades"-pesaba la castaña cuando se le ocurrió ayudar a su jefa y amiga- ¿Por qué no invita a Sakura? Ella en su alumna y estoy segura que le encantara ir además Sasuke está en la aldea y él puede hacerse cargo de la pequeña Sarada por un día.

-ya lo había pensado, pero como tú dices Sasuke está en la aldea después de mucho tiempo y me gustaría que Sakura disfrutara a su familia completa.

-si lo entiendo, pero solo será un día ni siquiera pasaremos la noche fuera ya que regresaremos por la tarde, y siendo así ¿porque no también invitamos a la esposa del Hokage? -Hinata.

-si ella es amiga de Sakura al igual que Ino, invitémosla a ella también. - ¿Ino la ex compañera de equipo de Shikamaru Nara?

-si ella y hablando se Shikamaru también invitemos a Temari le esposa de él - ¿T emari la hermana del Kazekague? -si.

-supongo que tienes razón las invitare a ellas después de todo ellas son unas excelentes ninjas y madres es hora que ellas tomen un descanso y se relajen.

-si- dijo Shizune y se fue a otra habitación y al poco tiempo regreso con papel y tinta para escribir-hagamos una lista de las personas que iremos. -está bien.

-primero Tsunade sama, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, y yo, pero solo somos seis nos faltan cuatro.

-tengo una idea porque no invitamos a las ninjas de esa generació las esposas de los ninjas de esa generación después de todo son los amigos y amigas de Naruto. -si tiene razón T sunade sama, entonces también agreguemos a Tenten, mmmm Karui la esposa de Chouji,

solo nos faltan dos. -….

\- ¿Qué tal Kurenai? también es un ninja de Konoha. -si está bien.

-y por ultimo Anko ella también se merece un descanso. -si

-bien ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es decirles que nos acompañen. -no creo que sea tan fácil. - ¿a qué se refiere Tsunade sama?

-como tú misma lo dijiste la mayoría de ellas se encuentra casada, y con hijos, tienen muchas responsabilidades. -si tiene razón Tsunade sama entonces ¿qué haremos? -tengo una idea. -así ¿Cuál?

-acompáñame a la oficina del Hokage-y con esto último amas partieron.

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba un Naruto muy feliz preparando sus cosas para ir a su hogar por primera vez desde que se convirtió en Hokage podía salir temprano de su trabajo, podía ir a casa y disfrutar de su familia como antes, pero justo en ese momento entrando por la puerta vio a la persona que menos esperaba. -vieja Tsunade ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Naruto ya te dije que no me digas VIEJA-le grito y golpeo como hacia cuando el aún era un niño. -AAAAAAHHHHH ABUE… perdón T sunade sama ¿Qué la trae por aquí? -vengo a pedir una escolta ninja. - ¿una escolta ninja? ¿para qué?

-voy a ir junto con Shizune a un viaje dentro de dos días, pero no quiero que nadie me moleste, deseo relajarme y disfrutar del lugar, es por esa razón que quiero una escolta de ninjas femeninas obviamente. -si ya entiendo y creo que en este momento se encuentran cuatro ambu femeninas disponibles.

-no, no quiero a ambus en esta misión, si he venido hasta aquí a hablar contigo es porque ya tengo a las personas indicadas.

-ahhhh ya veo eso será más fácil dígame los nombres y las mandare a llamar inmediatamente para acordar los detalles de la misión.

-si claro Shizune te dará los nombres.

-estos son los nombres Hokage sama Anko, Kurenai, Tenten, Karui, Temari, Ino, Sakura y Hinata. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué exactamente ellas? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué mi esposa?

-porque son unas grandiosas shinobis y tienen la capacidad de protegerme sin realizar un escándalo, pero sobre todo porque yo te lo estoy ordenando-le dijo Tsunade amenazándolo con su puño rodeado de chakra. -pe…. Pero viej… T sunade, Hinata cuida de la casa, se encarga de los niños, no puedo dejar que se valla a un viaje contigo, de hecho todas las shinobis que solicitas están casadas y tienen hijos no puedo simplemente pedirles que dejen sus obligaciones y ordenarles que vallan a una misión.

-tranquilízate Naruto solo será un día, además piénsalo de esta forma ¿hace cuanto que ellas no disfrutan de un día de descanso?, ustedes los hombres, sus esposos son muy desconsiderados con ellas, es por eso que yo les ofrezco pasar un día relajadas y descansando, después de todo ustedes bien podrían hacerse cargo de todo por unas cuantas horas. -pero…..

-nada de peros ya te lo dije no te estoy pidiendo permiso te lo ordeno ahora llámalas para comunicarles la noticia.

-está bien-tomo el teléfono y llamo a su mano derecha, a los pocos minutos tocaron a la puerta-adelante. -con permiso T sunade sama buenas noches. -buenas noches Shikamaru.

-dime para que me necesitas Naruto.

-necesito que por favor llames a estas personas a mi oficina ahora. -si pero…..

-por favor Shikamaru te explicare después- y con estas últimas palabras del Hokage Shikamaru salió de la oficina a buscar a las personas que se encontraban en esa peculiar lista treinta minutos después ya se encontraban todos reunidos en la oficina, y el Hokage decidió hablar.

-buenas tardes, sé que tal vez se pregunten porque las he llamado a todas, pero tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles, Tsunade sama saldrá de la aldea y requiere de escoltas, ella me ha pedido que sean ustedes específicamente y ya que ella es ex Hokage estoy de acuerdo que ninjas como ustedes la acompañen para

2/6/2019 Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

que este segura.

-pero Naruto kun…..-dijo su esposa.

-no tienen por qué preocuparse-hablo la ex Hokage-solo será por un día, en la noche regresaremos, además ustedes necesitan descansar, relajarse y pasar almenos un par de horas lejos de las obligaciones de la casa y sus hijos, después de todo Naruto hablará con sus esposos para explicarles que ustedes se van de misión y tendrán que hacerse cargo de sus pequeños un par de horas. - ¿Qué? espere T sunade yo no….-decía el rubio pero nadie le hacia caso -en ese caso no se hable más nos vamos declaro la antigua sensei Anko.

Regresar al índice

2/6/2019 Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

CUMPLIENDO LA MISION por Em Gi Love

Notas de autor: Ola aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta divertida historia espero les guste

A primera hora del día siguiente un grupo de mujeres se encontraban frente a la puerta de la aldea esperando por la mujer que las contrato como guarda espaldas para realizar un viaje. -T sunade sama ya se ha tardado ¿no creen? - comentaba Ino. -de seguro ya debe venir en camino-agrego Sakura.

-pues no lo sé, a mi lo único que me importa es salir de la aldea, tiene siglos que estoy encerrada aquí-decía Anko, pero no todas compartían su entusiasmó-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras de preocupación?

-a mí me preocupa un poco dejar a los niños-decía Hinata- desde que nacieron jamás había dejado la aldea y me había alejado de ellos.

-no te preocupes Hinata estoy segura que no les pasará nada Naruto se hará cargo de ellos-trato de calmar Sakura.

-pues a mí no me preocupa dejar a Shikadai, Shikamaru puede cuidar de él y además hoy llegan Kankuro y Gaara a la aldea así que puedo estar tranquila.

-yo estoy segura que Chouchou estará segura Chouji es muy responsable con ella y no dejaría que le pasara nada malo-decía una pelirroja.

-yo también estoy segura que Sai puede cuidar muy bien de Inoijin.

-bien si ya estamos todas es hora de irnos-dijo la ex Hokage. Y así comenzaron a caminar fuera de la aldea, un par de kilómetros recorridos un de las mujeres hablo. -T sunade sama ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? -pregunto Tenten. -es una sorpresa.

\- ¿una sorpresa? -pregunto la antigua sensei Kurenai. -si pero no se desesperen pronto llegaremos.

La mañana pasaba tranquila para los aldeanos de la Konoha, excepto para el Hokage que se hallaba cuidando de su pequeña hija.

-Himawari por favor ve a sentarte en aquella silla- le dijo a su pequeña hija que se encontraba sentada en sus piernas dibujando sobre su escritorio. -pero papa yo quiero dibujar .

-lo se pequeña pero papa tiene mucho trabajo que realizar y contigo sobre mis piernas no puedo hacerlo bienen ese momento la puerta de la oficina fue abierta fuertemente por Rock Lee. -Naruto kun ¿porque has enviado a mi esposa a una misión sin avisarme? -Lee, creí que T enten te había dicho la razón por la cual la envíe de misión.

-si me lo dijo, pero lo que sucede es que hoy es la evaluación de los sensei al medio día, los chicos no tendrán misiones y no puedo cuidar de Metal Lee porque hoy acompañare a Guy sensei al hospital. -¿la evaluación es hoy?

-Naruto-se escuchó el grito de un hombre que entro a la oficina y detrás de el otros más. -Chouji, Sai, Shikamaru y Sasuke ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-escucha Naruto sabemos que eres el Hokage-le dijo Shikamaru parándose al frente de todos- y que debemos respetar tus decisiones, pero todos tenemos una pregunta que hacerte.

-¿Por qué tenías que mandar a todas nuestras esposas juntas a una misión?-pregunto Sasuke.

-esperen antes de que me maten dejen explicarles porque lo hice- se defendió el rubio de sus amigos y comenzó a relatar lo acontecido, mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete se encontraba el sensei Konohamaru con sus alumnos entrenado, cuando su reloj sonó avisando la hora.

-chicos reúnanse-grito y en un par de segundos su equipo se encontraba frente a el- hicieron un buen trabajo chicos esto será todo por el día de hoy

-¿ira a su evaluación sensei?-pregunto Mitzuki.

-si ya me voy y ustedes tendrán la tarde libre, pero antes de que eso pase tengo algo para ustedes- y de la parte trasera de su pantalón saco un sobre, y se los dio-necesito que entreguen esto a Shikadai, para que el a su vez se lo entregue a su padre, la información que contiene este sobre es muy importante no lo vallan a perder y sobre todo no se les ocurra abrirlo. -¿Por qué sensei?-pregunto Boruto.

-ya se los dije es muy importante ahora váyanse y entreguen el sobre antes de que algo malo suceda-y dicho esto desapareció dejando atrás una nube de humo.

2/6/2019 Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

-lo mejor será entregar esto lo antes posible -dijo Sarada a su equipo y comenzó a caminar a la aldea. Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage un grupo de hombres se hallaban preocupados.

-¿entonces qué haremos con los niños? está claro que ninguno de nosotros es capaz de cuidar bien de sus hijos-declaro por todos Shikamaru.

-eso no es cierto yo se cuidar muy bien de mis hijos-dijo el Hokage.

-a siiiiii y ¿dime donde está tu hija? -le pregunto Sasuke. El Hokage abrió los ojos y se percató que su pequeña había desparecido. - ¿Himawari? Himawari ¿Dónde estás? " gritaba desesperado brincando de un lado a otro el rubio, abrió la puerta dispuesto a buscar a su hija, y la encontró del otro lado acompañada de una joven AMBU de cabello corto y negro.

-Hokage sama-dijo ella-venía a entregar mi reporte cuando encontré a la señorita que salía de su oficina para buscar un baño y al percatarme de que se encontraba ocupado decidí acompañarla. -te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia, y en cuanto a ti señorita no vuelvas a salir de esta oficina sola-dijo Naruto a su pequeña cargándola.

-lo siento papi es que estabas ocupado y no quise molestarte.

\- tu, tu hermano, y tu madre son lo más importante para mí y nunca serán una molestia. -ya pensaste ¿Qué es lo que haremos? -le pregunto Sai al Hokage.

-creo que tengo una idea Shikamaru llama a los genin, hijos de los ninjas que están aquí, y Mirai no te vayas tengo una misión para ti tu serás la líder del equipo de guarda espaldas.

En una cafetería se encontraban los equipos los genin pasando el tiempo que tenían libre antes de que tuvieran que volver a sus respectivas casas, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y por ella entraron Boruto, Sarada y Mitzuki.

-Shikadai-llego gritando su nombre el rubio y corrió hasta la mesa donde se encontraba este y su equipo. - ¿porque haces tanto escándalo Boruto? Que problemático eres ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -hola Sarada-le dijo Chouchou.

-Konohamaru sensei nos envió a darte esto-dijo Sarada entregándole el pergamino-hola Chouchou. -dijo que era muy importante y que se lo entregaras a tu padre-explico Mitzuki. -¿a mi padre?

\- si también nos dijo que por ningún motivo podríamos abrir…...-los tres miembros del equipo siete se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que sucedo-¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? -¿porque gritan?

-el sensei dijo que era importante que no lo abriéramos-contesto Mitzuki.

-no creo que sea tan grabe no sean problemáticos-y dicho esto último el pequeño Nara comenzó a leer. -¿Qué dice?-pregunto la Akimichi.

-es un reporte sobre el ultimo laboratorio que se encontró donde se realizaba sus experimentos un tal Orochimaru.

\- ¿dijiste Orochimaru? -pregunto Mitzuki.

Notas: es pero allan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo escribiéndolo y no olviden dejar sus comentarion y nos vemos en el siguiente.

Regresar al índice

2/6/2019 Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA. por Em Gi Love

-es un reporte sobre el ultimo laboratorio que se encontró donde se realizaba sus experimentos un tal Orochimaru.

\- ¿dijiste Orochimaru? -pregunto Mitzuki.

-si según este mapa, está a unos cuantos kilómetros fuera de la aldea, y se pide al Hokage envíe a los ambu a desmantelarlo.

-¿Quién es ese Orochimaru? -pregunto Inojin.

-¿no saben quién es Orochimaru? -le dijo un niño de cabello naranja y ropas negras. -T akumi ¿tú sabes algo sobre él? -le pregunto Sarada a su antiguo compañero de academia.

-no mucho-dijo el niño parándose de su mesa y acercándose a la de ellos-el mes pasado en la biblioteca central encontré un pergamino que habla sobre la vida del tercer Hokage, según el informe el tercero fue maestro de los tres legendarios sanin, Tsunade sama la quinta, Jiraiya sama el sabio de los sapos y Orochimaru de las serpientes.

-¿si? ¿y eso que tiene que ver con el laboratorio y que tengan que desmantelarlo? -pregunto exasperado Boruto.

\- a eso voy, bueno los tres eran unos excelentes estudiantes hasta que después de un tiempo tomaron caminos diferentes, el que Orochimaru eligió no fue el correcto, se obsesiono con dominar todos los jutsus, y en el proceso experimento con animales, y después con personas. - ¿personas? -pregunto Inojin.

-sí, algunas historias dicen que en los laboratorios se encuentran los fantasmas de todas esas personas. -fa fan ¿fantasmas? -pregunto aterrado Boruto. -jum, eso si no lo creo-le dijo Sarada.

-¿no creen que sería increíble poder ver un fantasma?-decía Chouchou entusiasmada. -podría ser interesante-ar gumento Inojin. -no lo creo-se decía Boruto.

-¿no me digas que tienes miedo Boruto?-se burló Shikadai. -por supuesto que no.

-entonces demuéstranoslo vallamos a ese lugar-lo reto-a menos que seas un cobarde. -yo no soy ningún cobarde y ya que tanto insistes, está bien iremos a ese lugar .

-entonces que estamos esperando vallamos de una vez-dijo alegremente Chouchou cuando frente a ellos apareció un ninja mayor.

\- Usumaki Boruto, Sarada Uchiha, Shikadai Nara, Chouchou Akimichi, Mitzuki e Inojin Yamanaka, todos ustedes han sido convocados a la oficina del Hokage con urgencia, asi que andando. -¿Por qué fuimos llamados?- pregunto Sarada.

-no lo sé a mí solo me dieron la orden de llevarlos ante él.

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraban los jóvenes genin reunidos a la espera de las órdenes del Hokage. -tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes-les dijo Naruto- necesito que cuiden del sexto, el retirado profesor Maito Guy y el retirado capitán Yamato, hoy es el día en que se reúnen para jugar, y sus apuestas y retos se salen de control.

-¿Qué?-grito Boruto-¿enserio nos vas a poner a cuidar a un grupo de viejos?

-ustedes los vigilaran en todo momento, y evitaran que se metan en problemas, no quiero tener que mandar reparar algún otro edificio, local o estatua por culpa de sus retos, así que vayan a cumplir su misión.

-si Hokage sama-y así los jóvenes salieron a cumplir su misión, rápidamente encontraron a sus objetivos y decidieron intervenir antes de que algo pasara, mientras tanto el director de la academia Iruka caminaba alegremente por las calles de Konoha con su pequeña nieta Himawari Naruto le había pedido cuidar de ella por el resto del día, y el no pudo negarse a pasar tiempo libre con aquella preciosa niña que alegraba su corazón con solo regalarle una sonrisa. -abuelito Iruka ¿a dónde vamos? -iremos a comer algo, supongo que por la hora ya debes tener hambre. -si

\- bien en ese caso iremos a comer al lugar favorito de tu padre.

2/6/2019 Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

-siiiiiiiiiiiii-grito la pequeña con gran alegría, estaban en camino, cuando a lo lejos Iruka distinguió a un grupo bastante peculiar el y la niña se acercaron y pudieron descubrir que se trataba de Kakashi, Yamato y Guy que se gritaban con un grupo de jóvenes genin, entre los que destacaban Boruto, la heredera Uchiha Shikadai Nara, el resto de los hijos de sus ex alumnos.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto interviniendo en la batalla de miradas que Boruto y Kakashi protagonizaban. -Iruka eres tú hola- lo saludo el sexto.

-¿se puede saber porque se están gritando?

-lo que sucede Iruka-intervino Guy- es que estos niños no nos dejan disfrutar de nuestro día de retos en paz. -por qué el Hokage nos pidió que vigiláramos que ninguno de ellos se metiera en problemas- respondió Boruto.

-pero si no vamos a causar ningún problema solo queremos descubrir ¿quién de los dos bebe más botellas de sake en quince minutos? -comento como si nada el hombre de la silla de ruedas,al escuchar eso pudo comprender porque razón los genin les impedían llegar al establecimiento y armándose de gran paciencia decidió intervenir antes de que se mataran unos a otros, aunque le extraño darse cuenta que Kakashi aceptara un reto de ese tipo, pronto los gritos se hicieron presentes y todo volvió a ser un caos pues ahora era Iruka quien peleaba con los ninjas mayores.

-oye Shikadai y si aprovechamos el momento y escapamos para ir a donde teníamos planeado-le dijo inocentemente Inojin- después de todo el director Iruka se encargará de ellos.

-supongo que tienes razón, este no era el plan que tenía en mente, pero supongo que eso da igual, diles a los demás que tomaremos a Boruto y nos iremos de aquí- y así lo hicieron con la ayuda de Mirai quien se había quitado ya su traje de ambu sacaron a Boruto de la pelea y se lo llevaron sin que nadie lo notara, o eso creyeron ya que alguien los había descubierto y con la ayuda de sus poderes comenzó a seguirlos. En las aguas termales, las mujeres se relajaban, solo una de ellas se encontraba preocupada. -Hinata relájate-le dijo T emari.

-tiene razón Hinata hemos venido a divertirnos-le dijo Tsunade.

-pe…pero no dejo de estar preocupada por Naruto kun y los niños.

-ya te dijimos que no debes preocuparte además solo serán un par de horas, por la noche estaremos en nuestras casas así que relájate Hinata-le dijo Tenten. -e… está bien.

En una enorme sala se llevaba a cabo la reunión de los cinco kages con toda tranquilidad hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y dejo pasar a cuatro hombres completamente alarmados, y a uno más en silla de ruedas, gritando.

-Hokage sama, Hokage sama-gritaba Guy.

-Naruto, tenemos un problema-le dijo serio Kakashi.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué están aquí? -pregunto Naruto viendo a los otros hombres también. -los niños están en peligro-grito desesperado Iruka.

-¿Cómo que están en peligro?-pregunto el Kazekague-creí que ustedes los estarían cuidando.

-eso hacíamos hasta que de repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron de nuestra vista-les dijo Yamato.

-y es no es lo peor.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Kakashi sensei?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Konohamaru-dijo el sexto, y por la puerta apareció el nombrado. -séptimo he cometido un terrible error, por mi culpa los chicos han ido al antiguo laboratorio de Orochimaru. -¿Qué?- gritaron todos.

2/6/2019 Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

BÚSQUEDA. por Em Gi Love

El Hokage salió de su oficina seguido de un grupo de hombres preocupados, los cazadores especiales ambu llevaban ya cinco horas buscando a los jovencitos y no podían encontrarlos, los perros ninja de Kakashi tampoco tuvieron mucha suerte, lo único que hallaron fue un oso de felpa perteneciente a la hija del séptimo lleno de tierra y hojas de los árboles en un camino bastante complicado, la tarde comenzaba a caer y no había noticias de ninguno de ellos, por esta razón los padres de cada uno se desesperaron y decidieron salir a buscarlos por sus propios medios, Naruto activo el modo sanin y Sasuke su rinengan comenzaron a correr buscando su chacra cuando sin previo aviso Sasuke corrió en dirección contraria dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿SASUKE? ¿Sasuke encontraste a los niños? -le pregunto Naruto cuando por fin logro alcanzarlo. -no, encontré algo mejor - le dijo deteniéndose.

-¿algo mejor? ¿Qué es mejor que encontrar a los niños?

-el-contesto señalando con su dedo al hombre frente ellos. Y a avían recorrido varios kilómetros después de salir de la aldea cuando por fin llegaron al lugar que el mapa indicaba, frente a ellos vieron una pequeña puerta escondida entre unos arbustos. -bien ya hemos llegado-dijo Inojin.

-si ¿que esperamos? Hay que entrar ya-decía emocionada Chouchou. -esperen.

-¿Qué sucede Mirai?- le pregunto Shikadai.

-alguien se acerca rápido escóndanse todos-todos obedecieron la orden y se ocultaron, pronto se comenzaron a oír los pasos y las voces de las personas que se acercaban rápidamente, con una señal de parte de la líder del grupo tomaron sus lugares y cuando el enemigo se encontraba en posición se lanzaron al ataque, por suerte a tiempo descubrieron de quien se trataba antes de que algo malo sucediera. -¿Metal Lee? ¿Qué haces aquí? - le dijo Sarada.

-si ¿Qué haces aquí? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué mi hermanita está contigo? -le dijo enojado Boruto bajando de la espalda de este a su hermana.

-no lo regañes hermano-lo defendió Himawari- el solo me ayudo a encontrarte después de que me perdí en el bosque cuando los seguí.

-pero ¿porque nos seguiste? Este lugar es muy peligroso, mira como está tu ropa-la regaño el mayor. -lo siento hermano es que me resbalé y caí.

-por suerte yo pasaba por ahí cuando hacia mis ejercicios y la ayude, me dijo que te estaba buscando así que decidimos seguirlos…. y por cierto ¿Qué hacen tan lejos de la aldea?

-vinimos a buscar fant…..-decía la Akimichi pero Sarada tapo su boca antes de que terminara. -cállate Chouchou puedes espantar a Himawari. -lo siento

-bien en vista de que mi hermana está aquí lo mejor será que regresemos. -¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de llegar -se quejó Inojin. -no pienso exponer a algún peligro a mi hermana.

-la verdad no creo que estemos en peligro-dijo Mirai-Mitzuki dijo que él sabía cuál era la entrada secreta para que no activemos las trampas, y yo al igual que Sarada no creo que los fan… que lo que vinimos a buscar exista así que no hay problema entraremos y saldremos sin que nada malo pase, después de todo ya estamos aquí y si te preocupa la seguridad de tu hermana yo la puedo cuidar no por nada soy un ambu y la capitana de este equipo.

Al percatarse de la situación y con todos los puntos a favor de sus amigos Boruto no tuvo más opción que aceptar y así todos se acercaron a la pequeña puerta y se adentraron en el laboratorio.

Los padres de los pequeños genin avanzaban rápidamente por el bosque liderados por Orochimaru que muy amablemente accedió a guiarlos después de que el Hokage y Sasuke se lo pidieran amablemente. -Orochimaru ¿Cuánto falta? -le pregunto Shikamaru. -ya casi llegamos.

-eso dijiste hace una hora-le dijo enfadado el Hokage.

-lo siento Naruto kun, pero hace años que deje la aldea, y por ende mi laboratorio, si no hubiera sido por

2/6/2019 Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

ustedes no me habría acordado de la existencia de él. -si como sea que problemático.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunto Chouji.

-no lo sé pero un a nube de polvo viene hacia nosotros desde donde se escucha el sonido-contesto Sai, todos vieron en esa dirección y escucharon los pasos apresurados de alguien, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar hasta que la nube los cubrió obligándolos a cerrar sus ojos, una vez que el polvo se disipo abrieron los ojos y descubrieron frente a ellos a Rock Lee.

-¿Lee? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto e Hokage.

-me enteré que están buscando a los chicos y quiero saber ¿si puedo acompañarlos? -¿acompañarnos?

-si, lo que sucede es que el pequeño Metal Lee se perdió, lo envié a hacer quinientas vueltas alrededor de la aldea y no aparece ya lo busque, pero no lo encuentro, así que pensé que probablemente él se encontraría con el resto de los chicos.

-podría ser una posibilidad-dijo Shikamaru.

-bueno pues no perdamos más tiempo y sigamos, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que Hinata me aria si algo malo les llega a pasar a los niños.

-valla eso si es imposible que pase, Hinata te ama demasiado-le dijo Sai.

-aunque no lo crean cuando Hinata se molesta puede dar más miedo que Sakura chan. -creo que te estas confundiendo, estamos hablando de Hinata no de Temari-les dijo el Nara-ella si que da miedo.

-si te entiendo, Karui también es algo difícil. -y ni hablar de Ino.

-todas las esposas son algo difíciles-razono Sasuke. -siento lastima por ustedes-les dijo Kakashi.

-hemos llegado-anuncio a todos Orochimaru, todos llegaron frente a una pequeña cabaña bastante deteriorada por el tiempo de abandono.

-bien-dijo el Hokague golpeando su palma con su puño-entremos por esos niños. -espera Naruto-le dijo Karin. -¿Qué?

-no podemos entrar por esta puerta-le dijo Suigetsu. -¿Por qué no?-pregunto Lee.

-porque esta es la puerta principal y está repleta de trampas-le respondió Jugo. -¿entonces como entraremos?- pregunto Sai.

-existe una puerta secreta ¿verdad? -pregunto Shikamaru. -si-respondió simplemente Orochimaru.

GRAN DESATRE por Em Gi Love

-existe una puerta secreta ¿verdad? -pregunto Shikamaru. -si-respondió simplemente Orochimaru. El pequeño grupo de genin regresaba a la aldea después de su pequeña aventura, todos se encontraban con sus ropas sucias y uno que otro rasguño pequeño, producto de la última trampa que sin querer Metal Lee activo al recargarse en la pared.

-no puedo creer que fuéramos tan lejos para nada-decía fastidiada Chocho. -por suerte no nos ocurrió nada malo-dijo Inojin.

-sí, fue una suerte que estuvieras con nosotros Mirai, si no nos hubieras despertado a tiempo de ese genjutsu el fuego nos habría alcanzado a todos-le dijo Boruto

-lo siento yo tuve la culpa por activar la última trampa-se lamentó el joven Lee.

-no te preocupes Lee no fue tu culpa, la culpa la tuvo el equipo al que se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir ¿verdad Shikadai?

-cállate Boruto problemático.

-yo les dije que los fantasmas no existían-dijo la orgullosa Uchiha.

-lo importante es que nos divertimos mucho y que Mitzuki pudo encontrar las respuestas que buscaba ¿verdad Mitzuki? -le pregunto Boruto a su compañero de equipo. -si Boruto, gracias a ustedes podre saber más sobre Orochimaru.

Y así cada uno de los pequeños, camino a su casa, pero a mitad de camino fueron interceptados por cazadores especiales ambu quienes los llevaron a la oficina del Hokage directamente donde los esperaba el sexto junto con Iruka, Yamato Guy y los tres restantes kagues.

Mientras tanto por las puertas de Konoha se veía entrar a un grupo de shinobis bastante maltrechos con raspaduras y golpes, sus ropas sucias daban la impresión de haber estado en una gran batalla, venían ayudándose unos a otros entre sí para que pudieran caminar, los guardias de la entrada se preocuparon al ver a los ninjas más fuertes de su aldea y por si fuera poco a dos kagues en ese deplorable estado.

-Hokague sama ¿Qué les sucedió? -pregunto uno de los guardias en cuanto estuvo cerca del rubio para ayudarlo.

-nada importante-contesto el rubio que pasaba de estar recargado en Sai y Gaara a los hombros del guardia¿Dónde están los niños?

-ellos entraron hace treinta minutos-le contesto mientras lo ayudaba a caminar, y más shinobis llagaban a ayudar a los otros heridos-en esos momentos se encuentran en la oficina del Hokague con el sexto, vamos al hospital-les dijo a los ninjas que cargaban con cada uno de los lesionados. -no-declaro el Hokague.

-pero están mal heridos ustedes necesitan….

-he dicho que no llévenos a la torre Hokague, tenemos que hablar con esos niños-dijo con autoridad, y sin ninguna objeción más, todos desaparecieron en una nube de humo rumbo a la oficina donde sus pequeños retoños los esperaban. Kakashi el antiguo Hokage estaba sentado tras el escritorio a sus espaldas en la gran ventana se apreciaba un bello atardecer, sus manos estaban juntas debajo de su mentón sosteniendo su cabeza, a sus lados se encontraban el director de la academia Iruka, Yamato, Guy en su silla de ruedas, el Mizukage, el Raikage, y la Tsuchikage que miraban con muy mala cara a los genin que estaban frente a ellos.

-lo preguntare una vez más niños-les decía claramente cansado el sexto- ¿Por qué desobedecieron la orden de entregar ese documento importante y se dirigieron a ese lugar tan peligroso? Pero esta vez quiero la verdad y no tus mentiras Boruto.

-ya le die que…..-pero no pudo terminar porque Mitzuki dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar. -lo siento mucho-dijo e hiso una reverencia- ha sido mi culpa ellos no tuvieron nada que ver , por favor sexto

Hokague castígueme a mí.

-eso no es cierto-grito Boruto.

-es cierto todos tomamos la decisión de ir aun sabiendo que las consecuencias que esto nos traería-dijo Mirai, y si todos los presentes se enfrascaron en una discusión, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió, toso voltearon a ver y por ella cruzaron los padres de los genin junto a Orochimaru y el antiguo equipo TAKA en muy mal estado, todos ayudados por ninjas de la aldea a mantenerse en pie, al momento se preocuparon por ver a los ninjas en ese estado, todos se acercaron a verificar que se en centraran bien los pequeños niños corrieron al lado de sus respectivos padres preocupados por su bienestar, la oficina volvió a estallar en caos en un sin fin de preguntas pidiendo explicaciones acerca de lo ocurrido los maltratados ninjas que aún no podían contestar y la llegada del equipo médico, que en cuanto se enteró de la situación apresuro su llegada a la oficina para atender a los dos kagues mal heridos y los otros shinobis, una vez las quemaduras cortadas y golpes fueron curados y las quejas del Hokague naranja acabaron, el equipo médico se marchó, el Hokague se sentó en su silla y miro a su alrededor a todas las personas mayores presentes que si bien ya no de veían tan mal aún se apreciaba el mal estado en que quedaron, entonces enfoco su vista al pequeño grupo que conformaban los nuevos genin la capitana ambu hija de Azuma y Kurenai, y su pequeña niña.

-bien ahora que todo el alboroto que armaron se ha acabado me gustaría saber que fue lo que los impulso a cometer tal grado de desobediencia-les dijo y les envío una mirada un poco severa que provocó que su pequeña princesa se encogiera de hombros al igual que las otras niñas que conformaban el grupo, se sintió culpable e intento suavizar su evidente enojo pero al repasar la vista nuevamente por sus compañeros, miro en la piel de cada uno de ellos los mocetones que los golpes habían dejado el ellos , algunos rasguños que no eran más que la clara evidencia de los cortes de las armas que habían perforado su carne, las ropas rasgadas y chamuscadas por el fuego pero aun así su mirada se mantenía firme al quieres descubrir la verdad, enfoco a Sasuke y el negó con la cabeza, Naruto suspiro y volvió a hablar con su semblante amenazador-¿y bien? sigo esperando una respuesta- nuevamente toda la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio que comenzaba a desesperarlo, estaba por gritarle a Boruto para que le dijera la verdad cuando pudo ver como el joven Mitzuki veía de reojo a su padre y en sus ojos se reflejaban muchas cosas que él no podía descifrar por completo, si bien el sabia el origen del pequeño al igual que Shikamaru, nunca había visto la interacción de ambos ya que cuando lo conoció y supo de quien era hijo todo fue en un acuerdo que sostuvo con el domador de serpientes para proteger al niño y ver que camino decidía tomas en la vida como experimento de Orochimaru, al principio su mirada era fría y dolida, pero en estos momentos veía en ella la duda como si se estuviera conteniendo en hacer una pregunta muy importante, entonces miro a su padre y en la mirada del descubrió un sentimiento que jamás espero en encontrar en la persona retorcida y ambiciosa que era Orochimaru, miro a Shikamaru y este solo asintió demostrándole que él también se percató de lo ocurrido suspiro esta vez con cansancio y tomo la decisión-todos pueden retirarse por hoy-les dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran. -¿Qué?-gritaron algunos con evidente desconcierto. -he dicho que es todo pueden retirarse por hoy .

-¿pero porque?-pregunto desconcertado Boruto.

-estoy muy cansado y me gustaría ir temprano el día de hoy a casa, además sé que sus padres están haciendo un esfuerzo para no desfallecer por el cansancio en mi oficina, así que por hoy es todo pueden irse- dijo todos los pequeños comenzaron a celebrar ya que no se les había puesto un castigo, y los padres empezaron a quejarse, Naruto sonrió y se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos- pero a cambio mañana por la mañana ustedes-dijo señalando a los pequeños, se presentaran en esta oficina para recibir su perecido castigo por desobedecer las órdenes de un superior y exponerse a semejante peligro no solo ustedes sino también a sus padres-al decir esto la euforia en los pequeños decayó y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los mayores y así cada uno salió de la habitacion, algunos acompañados por su pequeños, antes de que Mitzuki saliera él le hablo. -Mitzuki.

-dígame Hokague sama.

-ya es un poco tarde y me gustaría pedirte que por favor recibas en tu casa a Orochimaru y a sus acompañantes ya que esta noche los hoteles en la villa estarán totalmente ocupados por la cumbre de los kagues-miro entonces a los nombrados y pudo ver en los otros tres la emoción por estar cerca del pequeño nuevamente y en padre e hijo pudo ver la clara señal de que se permitían aprovechar la oportunidad para aclarar algunos asuntos.

-está bien Hokague sama con su permiso me retiro-dijo haciendo una reverencia y salió por la puerta seguido de los tres antiguos compañeros de Sasuke y por Orochimaru quien miro por un par de segundos al rubio, lo cual el tomo como unas gracias.

-adiós Mitzuki nos vemos mañana-le grito Boruto a su compañero de equipo.

-bien Hokague es hora de que nosotros también nos retiremos-le dijo Daruy el Raikage.

2/6/2019 Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

. ?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=70642&chapter=all 13/19

-supongo que no nos queda de otra más que pasar aquí la noche-suspiro Chojuro. -bueno en ese caso me iré a las aguas termales- anuncio Kurotsuchi cruzando la puerta a gran velocidad causando en todos mucha risa.

-me voy a descansar Naruto estoy que me muero y necesito una cama urgente.

-si yo también Gaara, vallan y descansen mañana arreglaremos lo que se quedó pendiente el día de hoy- los kagues abandonaron la habitación y ya los únicos que quedaban en ella eran Shikamaru, Shikadai, Sasuke, Sarada, Naruto y sus dos hijos, todos juntos salieron del edificio y comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivas casas, los niños se encontraban tensos pues sabían que se habían salvado del castigo del Hokage por un par de horas más sus padres los castigarían de inmediato y peor era el asunto para Boruto pues su padre era el Hokage, así siguieron caminando hasta donde se tenían que separar para llagar a sus respectivas casas, los mayores se despidieron animada mente y los menores con miedo al pensar lo que les depararía una vez en casa. Naruto tomo a sus dos hijos de la mano y se dirigió a su casa Boruto intento zafarse de su agarre pero él no se lo permitió ya que estaba seguro que en cualquier mínima oportunidad el escaparía, mientras tanto a su otro lado Himawari se aferraba a su mano para sentirse segura, llegaron a su casa y Boruto abrió la puerta ya que su padre se encontraba ocupado sosteniendo sus manos, entraron y comenzaron a quitar su calzado cuando Naruto descubrió un par de zapatos que él conocía muy bien y entonces de la sala salió la inconfundible figura de la señora Uzumaki quien salía con cariño a recibirlos. -Hinata has regresado -le dijo el tratando de bloquearle la vista de sus hijos.

-si volvimos un par de horas antes-le dijo abrasando a su rubio marido lo había extrañado mucho las horas que estuvo lejos y también extraño a sus hijos, sus hijos abrió sus ojos y los que encontró detrás de ella la dejo helada pues detrás de su marido se encontraban sus dos hijos con las ropas sucias y rasgadas, pero eso era normal en los niños sobre todo en shinobis que iban de misión como Boruto pero lo que la dejo enfado fue descubrir en la mejilla derecha de Himawari un corte fino y limpio hecho por un arma ninja, para ser más específica una aguja senbo. -NARUT O NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI-fue uno de los gritos que cimbraron esa tranquila noche en la aldea de la hoja seguido de algunos otros nombres más que se escucharon en el centro de los complejos de los clanes más importantes de Konohagakure.

FURIA MATERNAL. por Em Gi Love

En el cielo se podía apreciar los colores rojos y naranjas que indicaban el final del día y daban paso a la noche, un grupo de mujeres ninja se acercaba a las puertas de la aldea de Konoha, todas venían de muy buen humor y sumamente relajadas, pues pasar un día en las aguas termales rodeadas de comodidades, con comida y masajes gratis fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado desde la culminación de la cuarta guerra y del inicio de sus respectivos matrimonios ya que ser madre, esposa, ama de casa y en algunos casos trabajar para ayudar a su familia no era cosa fácil, sobre todo siendo pareja de los shinobis más fuertes de la aldea y todos ellos veteranos de guerra, cumplir al cien por ciento con su papel era más agotador que ir a una misión de rango S por meses, pero valía la pena ver al final del día la sonrisa en el rostro de sus pequeños niños y saber que gracias a la paz establecida ellos podían crecer sin las presiones que ellas sufrieron en esa edad.

Al traspasar las puertas de la aldea la Hokague se percató que los guardias que la custodiaban no se hallaban en sus puestos, pero al igual que las demás decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto, ya que reconocía en la mirada de las mujeres que la acompañaban la añoranza por ver a sus hijos así que decidió dejarlas libres para que fueran a casa con sus respectivas familias, así todas emprendieron el camino a su casa emocionadas y con energías renovadas para seguir con su día a día. La noche cayó sobre Konoha rápidamente sumiéndola en una llena de paz hasta que el grito proveniente de la casa del Hokague, y de otras más en el resto de la villa logro preocupar a algunos aldeanos. -NARUT O NAMIKAZE USUMAKI-fue el grito que se escuchó en toda la casa y el barrio donde el Hokague vivía, y no, no se trataba de algún enemigo que pondría en riesgo la aldea, se trataba de la esposa de este, que al ver a su hija lastimada y con la ropa en ese estado aventó a un lado a su marido para revisar ala pequeña que se encontraba detrás al lado de su otro hijo que se hallaba en peores condiciones que su pequeña niña quien al ver a su madre acercarse no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, Hinata abrazo a ambos niños para asegurarse que se encontraban bien, mientras tanto Naruto recuperaba la conciencia y poco a poco ayudándose de la pared y de algunos muebles comenzó a levantarse del suelo que fue el lugar donde aterrizo después de que su mujer lo aventara como si se tratara de un trapo viejo.

-Hinata- la llamo por su nombre pero no obtuvo respuesta de esta-Hinata- la llamo un poco más fuerte pero igual mente no obtuvo respuesta, estaba por llamar una vez más cuando observo como ella se despegaba de sus hijos y comenzaba a erguir su pequeño cuerpo, y como si de una cámara lenta se tratara ella comenzó a voltear en su dirección, lo primero que Naruto pudo ver fue las venas alrededor de sus ojos que demostraban la activación del doujutsu de su mujer, y después vio cómo su dulce esposa cambiaba drásticamente su expresión en el rostro hasta que se asemejo a un demonio y sus ojos que antes eran perla se volvían de un tono ligeramente rojo, y a pesar de que Naruto era más alto que ella, con cada paso que ella se acercaba, él se encogía de hombros y se sentía cada vez más pequeño.

-niños ¿podrían subir a su habitación?, hay algunas cosas que necesito hablar con su padre-les dijo Hinata sus hijos mientras veía a Naruto de forma amenazadora.

-pero mama…..-fue lo único que Himawari alcanzo a decir antes de que su hermano la tomara de la mano y corriera escaleras arriba jalándola, el perfectamente reconoció el tono que uso su madre y no quería verse envuelto en la charla que su madre tendría con su padre. Antes de subir por completo al segundo piso miro a su padre por última vez y contesto con una mirada de lastima la que él le daba donde la pedía ayuda aterrorizado.

-"Boruto cobarde"- pensó Naruto al ver como su hijo desaparecía por las escaleras llevando a su hermanita con él.

-Naruto-escucho su nombre salir de los labios de su mujer, pero en lugar de sentirse dichoso o contento como siempre, solo quiso huir tan lejos de ella como sus piernas se lo permitieran, pero era tanto su temor que solo se quedó en su lugar esperando lo que su querida esposa haría a continuación.

Mientras tanto en el barrio Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en el techo de lo que antes fue su casa cuando sus familiares se hallaban con vida, había decidido pasar la noche fuera de su casa para evitar el enojo que se desató en su mujer cuando al llegar a casa junto con su hija descubrieron que ella ya se encontraba ahí. FLASH BACK…..

Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

Sasuke caminaba rumbo a su casa, frente a el su pequeña hija se hallaba silenciosa, aun no entendía que fue lo que impulso a su hija a actuar de esa forma, ya que según Sakura, Sarada era una niña muy responsable que obedecía las reglas, pero el día de hoy por una muy extraña razón ella deliberadamente había desobedecido a su sensei y junto con los otros chicos se había puesto en peligro al ir a buscar el laboratorio, llegaron a casa, entraron Sarada se quitó sus zapatos y entro seguida de Sasuke, y una vez que estuvieron en la sala él se decidió a hablar

-Sarada-la llamo para que ambos se sentaran-quiero saber ¿por qué razón fuiste hasta ese lugar?-Sarada solo miro al suelo en un acto de arrepentimiento, pero rápidamente alzo la vista para dirigirla a su padre, en ella Sasuke pudo apreciar la determinación y la seguridad, observo también como su boca se movía decidida a hablar cuando la voz inconfundible de su esposa los distrajo mirando hacia la puerta de la estancia, por donde ella hacia su entrada evidenciando que ella había llegado antes que ellos al hogar.

-bienvenidos a casa la cena esta casi lisss…-la última palabra había quedado incompleta al ver en uno de los sillones de la sala a su pequeña hija con la ropa completamente desalineada y muchos rasguños en su cuerpo y rostro producto de un armamento ninja que Konohamaru jamás utilizaría en sus entrenamientos con la pequeña, miro a su esposo en busca de respuestas pero lo que descubrió la dejo con la boca abierta, Sasuke Uchiha, (el vengador Uchiha), uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo, hecho un desastre completamente, rasguños, cortes, quemaduras y moretones se apreciaban en la piel que la ropa del Uchiha dejaba ver, corrió rápidamente a su hija y la reviso utilizando sus técnicas de medico ninja y soltó un profundo respiro al cerciorarse que solo eran cortes y rasguños superficiales, nada de gravedad-Sarada podrías ir a tu habitación tengo que revisar a tu padre-le dijo a su hija, Sarada miro a su padre y al pasar a su lado agacho su cabeza con remordimiento, Sakura volteo en dirección a su marido y al tiempo en que lo revisaba con una simple mirada le pregunto lo que sucedía, Sasuke suspiro y comenzó a contarle a su mujer lo que había sucedido las horas que ella estuvo fuera de la aldea.

-entonces ella y sus compañeros ¿fueron al laboratorio? ¿solos? -pregunto incrédula Sakura. -si-contesto simplemente Sasuke-se pusieron en peligro a ellos y a….

-¿y ustedes donde estaban? Dime ¿dónde estaban ustedes sus padres? que no se dieron cuenta que sus hijos habían ido a un lugar tan peligroso ¿Dónde estabas tú Sasuke? Que no pudiste vigilar ni por unas cuantas horas a tu hija-reclamo furiosa Sakura a su marido.

-¿crees que es mi culpa?-pregunto sorprendido el Uchiha ya que su esposa jamás lo había culpado o reclamado de nada aun cuando el en otros tiempos fue una persona que hiso cosas muy malas en nombre de su venganza.

-no digo que sea tu culpa el que ella y los otros niños hayan decidido ir a ese terrible lugar, lo único que yo quiero explicarte es que ustedes debieron estar más al pendiente de ellos, te imaginas que abrías echo si a Sarada le hubiera pasado algo grabe, Sasuke entiende que ella pudo haber muerto en ese lugar. -tú piensas que no me importa lo que le suceda a mi hija.

-tampoco dije eso, Sasuke yo sé que tu amas a tu hija, y lo único que pido es que si ahora estas con nosotras estés más al pendiente de ella, Sasuke soy su madre pero aun así hay cosas en las que yo sola no puedo ayudarle u ofrecerle-Sasuke al escuchar las últimas palabras empuño sus manos demostrando el dolor y el coraje que sentía consigo mismo ya que las palabras de su esposa eran verdad y al no tener argumentos para negarlo se levantó del sillón y camino hacia la puerta-¿Sasuke a dónde vas? -afuera-fue lo único que dijo y desapareció. FIN DEL FLASH BACK….. Se encontraba reflexionando las últimas palabras que había escuchado decir a su mujer cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien aterrizo de cara en el patio trasero de su casa, y gracias al quejido de la persona pudo identificarlo, de un salto bajo al patio y se posiciono frete al pobre que se levantaba del piso y sacudía la tierra de sus ropas y cara.

-valla Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?

-eso debería preguntarlo yo Nara ¿Por qué aterrizaste en el patio trasero de mi casa? - ¿tu casa? -dijo viendo a su alrededor -esta vez a Temari si se le paso la mano, mandarme volando hasta el distrito Uchiha con su abanico, no creí que sería capaz de tanto. -¿así que tu esposa literal mente te mando a volar?

-si bueno cuando llegamos a casa Shikadai y yo, nos la encontramos en el pasillo esperándonos, pero en cuanto vio a Shikadai con las heridas y quemaduras me grito que yo era el culpable, tomo su abanico y Salí volando. Problemático, ahora tengo que mandar a reparar una pared completa de mi casa y el muro que da a la calle. ¿y a ti? ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura? ¿también saliste volando por fu fuerza descomunal?

\- no-contesto mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro- por primera vez en mi vida decidí darle la espalda a una pelea, o en este caso una discusión.

2/6/2019 Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

. ?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=70642&chapter=all 16/19

-créeme fue la mejor idea que pudiste tener-dijo Shikamaru riendo levemente imaginándose lo que sería de el si su esposa tuviera la fuerza de la pelirosa, cuando un ruido se escuchó y enseguida una voz conocida nombraba al líder de los Nara aparentemente buscándolo, ambos subieron de un salto al tejado y vieron la figura de Chouji con el jutsu de expansión completo buscando a Shikamaru.

\- hey Chouji por aquí-grito Shikamaru, la gigante figura volteo y al recocer a su amigo deshizo el jutsu, Shikamaru y Sasuke se sentaron en el techo, y después de un par de minutos la misma figura de antes, solo que ahora de tamaño normal se sentó al lado de Shikamaru.

-hola Shikamaru, hola Sasuke-saludo un poco deprimido el recién llegado.

-supongo que las cosas en tu casa tampoco fueron muy bien ¿verdad? -comento Shikamaru mientras veía las obscuras nubes que cubrían el resplandor de la luna sobre ellos. -Karui está muy molesta por lo que paso con Chouchou.

-sí, era de esperarse, nuestras esposas tampoco reaccionaron muy bien, pero ¿no me digas que ella también te golpeo y te corrió de tu casa?

-¿Qué?-dijo asombrado- no ella jamás haría eso, aunque si me impuso un castigo bastante grabe, por eso yo decidí Salir de mi casa.

-¿si? ¿y cual fue ese castigo? -le pregunto Shikamaru.

-me dijo que no podía cenar lo que ella había preparado esta noche, y también me prohibió tocar todo lo comestible de la casa-Shikamaru y Sasuke lo miraron como quien mira a un loco, aunque Shikamaru ya estaba más acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas por los años que fueron compañeros de equipo, pero verlo hacer un berrinche a esa edad le daba un poco de vergüenza.

Notas: los quiero y gracias por su apoyo y comprencion, nos leeremos en mis siguientes historias y no olviden comentar

Regresar al índice

2/6/2019 Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

. ?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=70642&chapter=all 17/19

MISIÓN ESPECIAL. por Em Gi Love

Mientras tanto un pensativo Sai caminaba por las calles de Konoha, aún no podía comprender lo que avía pasado en su casa según su propio criterio todo estaba de lo más normal cuando llego a casa, él y su hijo entraron a esta en un ambiente tranquilo y de la cocina salió Ino que en esos momentos se encontraba preparando la cena al ver los corrió preocupada a ellos, y mientras revisaba a Inojin le pregunto qué había pasado, como su hijo no quiso contestar él lo hiso en su lugar, al terminar su relato Ino tomo de la mano a el pequeño y se fue a su habitación el los siguió de cerca pero antes de que pudiera entrar a esta, Ino le cerró la puerta en la cara, llamo a la puerta por alrededor de media hora intentando obtener respuesta de su amada y su hijo pero no escucho nada, era como si hubieran desaparecido así que confuso y desconcertado decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscar a alguien que pudiera explicarle el comportamiento de su esposa , en primer lugar pensó en acudir con Sakura, pero al recordar el comportamiento de Ino dedujo que ella también estaría molesta y prefirió evitar el ser golpeado por la fuerza de la pelirosa, así que decidió ir a visitar a su mejor amigo Naruto y a su comprensiva y amable esposa. Iba de comino a la casa de los Usumaki cuando frente a él se dejó caer de un techo el cuerpo de Naruto, estaba por saludarlo, pero una voz gruesa más ronca que la de Naruto detuvo sus palabras.

-oye tu ¿te llamas Sai cierto? -Sai entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido y observo que los ojos azules del rubio eran remplazados por un par de ojos rojos, las marcas en sus mejillas se encontraban más marcadas y de su boca sobresalían un par de colmillos de gran tamaño para un humano normal-¿eres o no eres Sai? -si soy yo y es más que obvio que tú no eres Naruto ¿Quién eres? -eso no importa-dijo-solo necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Qué te ayude? ¿a qué? Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.

-mi nombre es Kurama y en lo que necesito que me ayudes es a sacar a Naruto de su casa. -¿sacar a Naruto de su casa? ¿Por qué?

-creo que está en peligro, y antes de que preguntes no tenemos tiempo que perder debemos ir a rescatarlo. -y así ambos corrieron en dirección a la casa Usumaki, una vez estuvieron frente a ella idearon un plan para sacar a Naruto ya que según Kurama el rubio no podía mover los brazos y las piernas, con mucha suerte y astucia ambos burlaron la estricta vigilancia de la señora Usumaki y sacaron al pobre Hokage de su casa. Caminaban por las calles de la aldea con un pobre Naruto medio inconsciente buscando ayuda, cuando a un par de metros frente a ellos descubrieron al siempre entusiasta Rock Lee caminando deprimido y cabizbajo. -Lee oye Lee-grito Sai, el hombre volteo y al verlos corrió a ellos al descubrir a Naruto en un estado al parecer grabe.

-Sai-dijo a forma de saludo- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué te paso? -es una lar ga historia-contesto como pudo el rubio casi desmayado. -sí, una muy lar ga, oye crees que podrías ayudarme a llevar a Naruto con Sasuke-le pregunto el dibujante. - ¿con Sasuke? ¿para qué?

-para que nos ayude a desbloquear los puntos de chakra de Naruto-contesto el clon de ojos rojos. - y ¿Quién eres tú?

-él es Kurama-lo presento amable mente Sai y al verla confusión en la cara de Lee continuo- él es el kiubi. -¿el kiubi?

-si mira te lo explicare todo cuando lleguemos a casa de Sakura y Sasuke-le dijo mientras Lee ayudaba al clon de Naruto a cargar al real.

-está bien. oye, pero si buscas a Sasuke él no se encuentra en casa de Sakura, el Shikamaru y Chouji están en el barrio Uchiha.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntaron los otros dos.

-es que hace no mucho yo entrenaba por los tejados y vi a Chouji que utilizo su jutsu de expansión total para buscar a Shikamaru y al deshacerla lo vi caminar en esa dirección, además de que Sasuke y Shikamaru también estaban sobre el techo de una casa.

-ya vez te dije que el mocoso Uchiha no estaba con la mujer rosa-le reclamo el zorro a Sai.

-ya está bien tu tenías razón ahora vamos rápido con Sasuke para que nos ayude. Y así todos caminaron en dirección al barrio Uchiha.

El frio de esa noche otoñal comenzaba a sentirse con más intensidad, y Sasuke al percatarse que sus invitados inesperados no se irían de su hogar los invito a refugiarse en la casa que tiempo atrás perteneciera a su familia, y eso hasta cierto punto lo tranquilizaba y no le molestaba pues era preferible tener a personas acompañándolo para detraerse dentro de esa casa y no pensar y lamentarse por lo que alguna vez siendo niño tubo. Se encontraban los tres hombres en la sala de la antigua casa del líder Uchiha dentro de un muy incómodo silencio hasta que en el portón de la calle se escucharon unos golpes, Sasuke y los otros

2/6/2019 Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

. ?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=70642&chapter=all 18/19

agradecieron mentalmente la interrupción pues ellos a pesar de los años no son buenos amigos, el anfitrión de la casa se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrir, pero jamás en su vida espero ver lo que estaba detrás de su puerta

-buenas noches-saludo el siempre enérgico Lee.

-buenas noches-lo saludaron dos voces más detrás del primero pudo reconocer la primera como la se Sai y la segunda, aunque ya había oído y la recordaba no sabía a quién pertenecía -buenas noches ¿Qué se les ofrece? -les dijo.

-pues veras Sasuke tenemos un problema y necesitamos que nos ayudes-le dijo el de las cejas grandes. -escuchen yo no soy niñera de ustedes para arreglar sus problemas…..

-no, pero nosotros no somos los del problema-lo interrumpió Sai antes de que se negara- Naruto es el que tiene dificultades.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa con Naruto?

-míralo por ti mismo Uchiha le dijo la voz ronca, que provenía de un clon de Naruto con ojos rojos, y este a su vez traía cargando e su espalda al naruto real inconsciente.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto tratando de disimular su sorpresa y preocupación. -la princesa Hyuga-contesto con miedo muy mal disimulado Kurama

-entren-dijo el pelinegro y los dejo entrar a su casa, entre los cuatro metieron al desmayado Hokage hasta una de las habitaciones y lo recostaron en un futon, mientras Shikamaru y Chouji buscaban agua y algunas otras cosas para atenderlo, una vez con todo listo y aviándole ya explicado al Uchiha lo que paso el de dispuso a intentar desbloquear los puntos de chakra del rubio, lo que le llevo bastante tiempo ya que él no poseía el byakugan aproximadamente a la una de la mañana termino de desbloquear todos los puntos y el rubio despertó de su siesta obligatoria.

-Naruto nos tenías preocupados-dijo Shikamaru acercándose junto con Kurama a revisar el estado en el que se encontraba el líder de la aldea mientras los otros ayudaban a Sasuke a recostarse en otro futon a un lado del rubio.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-estas en mi casa dobe-contesto con los ojos cerrados Sasuke. -¿en la casa del teme? Y ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-nosotros te trajimos- dijo Sai acercándose junto con Lee.

-Naruto ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -le pregunto el líder Nara-Kurama nos dijo que Hinata te bloqueo algunos puntos de chakra y por la forma en que a Sasuke le costó desbloquearlos no tengo ninguna duda de que así fue.

-¿Kurama?

-si así es, él fue por mí y juntos te sacamos de tu casa y te trajimos con Sasuke-explico el dibujante. -pero ¿Por qué? -pregunto bastante extrañado el rubio.

-¿Cómo que porque? Creí que morirías a manos de tu esposa mocoso-se quejó el demonio zorro. -y ¿porque pensaste eso? -el kiubi lo miro con incredulidad.

-¿Qué acaso ya no recuerdas el día que te nombraron Hokague, tu y yo estuvimos inconscientes por veinticuatro horas y todo por una pequeña niña, no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que es capaz la madre -pues estas equivocado, Hinata jamás me mataría, sé que en algunas ocasiones ella suele dar un poco de miedo, pero estoy seguro que ella nunca me haría daño.

-a no, y entonces lo de hace un momento que fue-pregunto burlón Sasuke. -e-eso fue u-un castigo-dijo aver gonzado el rubio y acacho la cabeza. -¿un castigo?-pregunto Sai incrédulo.

-si lo que sucede es que una vez Hinata me castigo de la misma forma y me mando a dormir en el estudio, pero no podía dormir y a media noche me escabullí a nuestra habitación, es que desde que nos casamos nunca habíamos dormido separados, entonces acordamos que ella no volvería a utilizar ese castigo contra mí, pero hoy al ver a los niños ella se molestó mucho y me volvió a castigar de la peor forma que pudo, y para que no hiciera lo mismo de la otra vez me bloqueo las manos y los pies. -pero entonces ¿porque estabas desmallado? -le pregunto Shikamaru.

-porque cando caímos en la trampa del laboratorio tuve que pelear contra todos ustedes y defenderme de sus ataques, me encontraba muy cansado y además Kurama huyo de mi cuerpo junto con su chakra y no pue curarme rápidamente ni reponer mis energías.

-jum y yo que creí que estabas a punto de morir-le dijo Sasuke.

-valla por lo visto a todos nos fue muy mal con nuestras esposas-dijo aun deprimido Chouji. -y todo por culpa de un grupo de niños malcriados-dijo molesto Lee.

-me duele admitirlo-dijo Sai-pero esos niños merecen una buena reprimenda- y todos demostraron estar de acuerdo.

2/6/2019 Papa la mejor niñera por Em Gi Love

. ?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=70642&chapter=all 19/19

-descuiden-les dijo Naruto llamando su atención-durante el tiempo en el que estuve medio inconsciente encontré el perfecto castigo para esos pequeños diablillos-les comunico mientras sonreía como cuando era un niño y planeaba una travesura.

A la mañana siguiente se hallaban reunidos en la oficina del Hokague el pequeño grupo de niños que el día anterior avía movilizado a toda la aldea buscándolos, como lo habían prometido se encontraban ahí junto con sus padres para recibir su merecido castigo -como bien saben niños ustedes se encuentran el día de hoy aquí para saber qué es lo que he decidido con respecto al alboroto provocado el día de ayer….

-sí, si ya viejo no le des más vueltas al asunto y dinos de que se trata-lo interrumpió Boruto.

-está bien vallamos al grano su penitencia cera contarles a sus madres todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer, y por qué hicieron algo tan peligroso-comunico el Hokague y en cuanto termino de hablar pudo ver en algunos rostros de los pequeños como el miedo comenzaba a hacerse presente y con gran satisfacción continuoademás de que deberán encargarse de una misión muy especial, cada uno de ustedes ha sido contratado por cada uno de los hombres aquí presentes para hacer que sus esposas los perdonen.

-¿QUEEE?-gritaron los niños que vieron a cada uno de sus padres con una gran sonrisa en su rostro inclusive el siempre serio Uchiha sonreía ligeramente.

-espere Hokague no puede hacernos esto-dijo Inojin.

-eso es cierto viejo quiero decir papa no puedes darnos un castigó tan cruel-decía Boruto.

-Pero si no es un castigo, es una misión y ustedes como ninjas saben que no pueden renunciar a ella asique cada uno de ustedes valla con su padre y cumpla con su misión-y así cada uno de los niños salió con su padre a cumplir con lo prometido mientras morían de miedo al pensar en enfrentarse con sus madres- y en cuanto a ti Mitzuki tengo una misión especial para ti, iras a la biblioteca y ayudaras en esta-le dijo el Hokague pensando que de esta forma seria más seguro que pudiera investigar acerca de su padre sin exponerse después de todo ya le avía autorizado le entregaran algunos de los archivos secretos de Orochimaru-y en cuanto a ustedes niños-dijo refiriéndose a sus hijos, tengo que ir a la reunión de kagues así que para cuando salga iré a casa y espero que su mama este de mejor humor y esta vez me deje subir a descansar a mi cama, así que vallan y cumplan con su misión-y de mala gana Boruto salió de la mano de su hermana rumbo a su casa a cumplir con lo mandado por su cliente, mientras Naruto y Kurama reían por la suerte que le esperaba al pequeño revoltoso


End file.
